Sora's Crest of Love-With a Twist
by Crystal Yumi
Summary: The sequel to "Princess Karaoke-With a Twist" This story takes place after Matt, Mimi, Tai, and their digimon meet up with the others..............


Sora's Crest of Love-With a Twist!  
A sequel to "Princess Karaoke-With a Twist!"  
By Crystal Yumi  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own digimon, I will never own digimon, I can only dream of owning digimon. So please, don't sue me!  
  
Authors Note: For those of you who read "Princess Karaoke-With a Twist" you know that this is the story of when Tai, Matt, Mimi, and their digimon meet up with the others. If you didn't read it, I suggest you do. This takes place during the episode "Sora's Crest of Love", obviously. It starts when Joe, Izzy and TK meet up with Tai, Matt, and Mimi (Yes I know Matt would never let TK go anywhere with out him but...). Also I didn't really remember what happens in this episode so the order of events might be a little off, please forgive me for that. Please forgive me for making all the digimon go ultimate in this story, I know that didn't happen, but, it worked with the story. This fic changes between Matt and Tai's Point of View (POV)  
  
  
Matt's POV  
  
Mimi and I kissed again after I said, "Guess what Mimi? I have to tell you something about Tai and Sora!" rather loudly. I was only telling Mimi to get Tai back for making fun of Mimi and I. I know it was cruel but still. "Really, what?" asked Mimi, very happy after we had just shared our feelings about each other, which is that we love each other. "Well," I said, "Let me whisper it in your ear. "No!" screamed Tai. "Please don't do this to me Matt! I'll never live it down! Please!" pleaded Tai with me. He was begging, on his knees with his hands clasped together. I felt really really sorry for him. I was going to say forget it to Mimi, really I was, but she looked at me with her big, brown, beautiful eyes and said "Please Matt! Please tell me!" I totally melted. "Okay," I said hesitantly. I leaned toward her and whispered, "Okay, don't make a big deal of this, since I don't want Tai to be mad at me for the rest of my life, but, Tai loves Sora!" I finished, as I leaned back, away from her ear. I looked over at Tai, trying to apologize, when he just glared at me. So I looked back towards Mimi and saw she had a huge smile on her face and little stars in her eyes. "Mimi?" I asked her, very confused. Mimi leaned over to whisper in my ear and said almost the same exact thing I said, "Don't tell Sora, because I can't deal with the only other girl on this trip being mad at me, but she told me that... She loves Tai!" Mimi finished excitedly leaning back. My eyes opened wide and I just started laughing. 'Oh the irony of it all! They like each other!' I thought, still laughing so hard that tears came to my eyes. Tai ran up to me. "What's so funny?" he demanded, fists raised. He was still very angry with me. Mimi glared at me, saying with her eyes, "You tell him and we're through!" So I said, "Nothing. Mimi just told me a funny joke", I said calming down. Tai calmed down a little, but he was still suspicious. "Okay then, Let's go find the others!"   
  
Tai's POV  
  
"Nothing, Mimi just told me a funny joke", Matt said as he stopped laughing. "Okay then, Let's go find the others!" I declared. I calmed down from the "I have to kill Matt!" mode to the "Matt better not get me mad again, or else!" mode, although I was still a little suspicious of him. We started walking when we came to a lake. Matt found the boat we had came to the castle with and we started crossing. Matt and I paddled again while Mimi sat up top with Agumon, Gabumon and Palmon. Mimi was talking with the digimon so Matt leaned over and whispered, "I'm so sorry about telling Mimi. I was going to say forget it, but the way she looked at me man, I just melted. I couldn't help it!" "It's okay Matt, I know you didn't want to really tell her, It's just-" "You want Sora to look at you the way Mimi looks at me", Matt finished. "Exactly!" I declared. "Land Ahoy!" yelled Agumon suddenly from atop the swan boat. "Huh?" Matt and I said as we looked up from our conversation to see land ahead, plus the others, minus Sora, running toward us. "Hey guys!" yelled Izzy. "Matt!" declared TK. We docked the boat and TK ran over to embrace Matt, Patamon falling off his head, only to fly down to the ground to safety. "TK! I'm glad your okay!" declared Matt. "Thanks for looking after him guys", he said, addressing Izzy, Joe, and their digimon. "No problem. TK is actually bigger then he looks", said Joe. To me, it sounded like it was rehearsed, like TK told him to say that to Matt. But, whatever. "Hey guys, is anyone gonna help me down from this dumb boat?" asked Mimi. "Allow me Madam," said Matt, letting go of TK and doing a princely bow towards Mimi.   
  
  
Matt's POV  
  
"Hey guys, is anyone gonna help me down from this dumb boat?" asked Mimi. "Allow me Madam", I said, letting go of TK and doing a little bow towards Mimi. She giggled. "Oh Matt!" she exclaimed as I picked her up in my arms and brought her safely onto the ground. "Thank you my prince", she said doing a curtsey. "No problem" I said, giving her a quick kiss. She giggled again and went to kiss me when Izzy interrupted. "Um, Matt, Mimi, did we miss something?" TK, Joe, Patamon, Gomamon, and Tentomon shook their heads in agreement. Mimi and I both blushed while Tai, Agumon, Gabumon, and Palmon just laughed. "Um...It's a long story", exclaimed Mimi. "It all started when-" I started when Tai interrupted with, "Hey guys, where's Sora and Biyomon?" Mimi looked around and noticed they weren't there. "Yeah, where are they?" she said. "We gotta find them!" exclaimed Tai, obviously very worried and panicked. "Let's split up", Izzy said, "I'll go with Joe and TK and Tai, Matt, and Mimi can go another way". "Okay" everyone else agreed. So while Joe, Izzy, TK, and their digimon went towards the left, we went towards the right. Mimi and I were walking next to each other, holding hands, as we called out to Sora. Meanwhile Tai ran WAY ahead, calling to Sora. Suddenly I saw a flash of light blue, then a flash of a light pink feather. "Sora!" I yelled, letting go of Mimi's hand and running the way I saw Sora and Biyomon go. "Matt?" asked Mimi running after me. I was trying to catch up to Tai. I knew that he would be the one to find her first. When I finally got to him I saw him standing right in front of Sora. She looked really sad and lonely, and I could tell Biyomon was very worried about her. "Sora?" I asked. She looked up to see Mimi and I. Mimi had caught up and we were now holding hands and standing, well, very close together. She locked eyes with Mimi and saw how happy she was. A small smile crossed her face before she looked back down towards the ground. "Sora, what's wrong?" "Yeah, why are you running from us?" asked Mimi and Tai in order. "Sora, why don't you tell them?" asked Biyomon. "Oh...Okay", she started. "Well, Biyomon and I were looking for the you and the others when we saw this weird looking digimon. He looked like a bowling ball with wings-" "Was his name DemiDevimon?" interrupted Tai. "Yeah! That was his name! Well, I saw him talking to a digimon, through a film thingy..."  
  
  
Tai's POV  
  
"Was his name DemiDevimon?" I interrupted Sora. I saw Matt give me a glare for doing that, but whatever. "Yeah! That was his name! Well, I saw him talking to a digimon through a film thingy..." Sora stopped talking and started softly crying. I ran up to her and said, trying to comfort her, "Don't cry Sora. Just tell us. We can't help you if you don't". "O...Okay. Well they were talking about the crests. They first said that each crest is special. It shows a special trait in each of us-" Sora was interrupted again when TK, Izzy, and Joe came running over. "Hey Sora!" yelled Izzy. Sora just turned away from all of us. "Sora, don't...don't you like us anymore?" asked the ever sweet and innocent TK, running up to her. Sora started crying again. This time Mimi went over to comfort her while Matt and I told the others what Sora said so far. "Sora, why don't you continue your story so we can help you solve your problem?" asked Mimi, trying to be sincere and sweet. "Okay... well, as I was saying DemiDevimon was telling the mysterious digimon that all are crests are special and mean a special thing about us. Like for example, Tai's crest means courage. Matt's means friendship while Izzy's is knowledge. Joe, he has the crest of reliability. And Mimi, she has the crest of sincerity". "That's so perfect for you Mimi", I heard Matt whisper to Mimi before TK said, "What does mine mean Sora?" Sora smiled and responded with, "Yours is extra special TK, yours is hope. Without hope, we couldn't have defeated Devimon. And mine, mine is love". "That's perfect for you Sora!" I exclaimed. For, I knew it was. She is so extremely loving. She looks out for all of us in our times of need. "No it's not! Can't you see? It's a horrible crest!" screamed Sora. She threw her crest to the ground and started bawling. Biyomon picked it up in her mouth, a tear streaming down her face. I ran over to Sora and tried to stop her from crying. "Matt, help me! I don't know what to do with her when she's like this!" I cried out for help to my friend. He looked over at me, and said, "Just let her be man. Just let her be". He then went back to kissing Mimi. It seems I interrupted a make-out session between him and Mimi. "You just don't understand Tai! After DemiDevimon explained our crests to the mysterious digimon, he went on to say that all the crests were glowing, except mine. He said that it was probably because I had no love in my life, that nobody loves me. He was probably right!" The rest of the day was like that. Sora was crying, Izzy typing away at his computer, as usual, and Matt and Mimi making out. I think that made Izzy a little sick, since whenever he looked at the two of them he turned a little green. Well, we finally found a place to rest and we started to go to sleep...  
  
Off somewhere, deep into the forest a mysterious voice said, "It looks like the digidestined brats are finally going to sleep. It's time to put my Demi Dart into action!" It was DemiDevimon! He was heading towards camp!  
  
Matt's POV  
  
After Tai had rudely interrupted Mimi and I we walked a little more until we got to a camp. We settled down to sleep and I placed my sleeping bag next to TK and Mimi. I scooted a little closer to Mimi, and we went to sleep. I was dreaming. Dreaming of Mimi and I, at our wedding day. It was a wonderful dream. I smiled in my sleep until I was rudely awoken with someone yelling, "Demi Dart!" I quickly sprung awake, along with all the others to see DemiDevimon and his dart, which was heading straight for Sora. "Sora!" screamed out Biyomon, who in turn took the dart for Sora. "Bi!" yelled Sora. "Darn! That was my last dart. I hadn't counted on a miss! Well, that's okay. I'm sure my boss will make up for it!" declared a smirking DemiDevimon. "Your...Your boss?" asked Mimi, who was very scared. I went over to her and gave her a hug. She started to snuggle in my arms when a mysterious voice said, "That's right, his boss!" We looked all around when we saw a vampire-like digimon come out of the shadows. "Oh No!" declared Tentomon, the talking digi-dictionary, "It's Myotismon! He's a very powerful evil digimon so we better beware!" "Guys, digivovle!" "Right!" "Agumon digivovle to...Greymon!" "Gabumon digivolve to...Garurumon!" "Tentomon digivovle to...Kabuterimon!" "Palmon digivolve to...Togemon!" "Gomamon digivolve to...Ikkakumon!" So now five champion digimon were up against Myotismon. Patamon and Biyomon excluded, since Biyomon was injured and Patamon just couldn't digivolve. "Nova Blast!" yelled out Greymon and Garurumon followed with a "Howling Blaster!" Myotismon deflected the blasts easily. "Electro Shocker!" "Harpoon Torpedo!" "How about some Needle Spray?" yelled Kabuterimon, Ikkakumon, and Togemon in order. These blasts were easily deflected too. "Like I said, you can't defeat me!" he yelled out. "Guys, digivolve again!" commanded Tai. Our crests started glowing and... "Greymon digivovle to...MetalGreymon!" "Garurumon digivolve to...WareGarurumon!" "Kabuterimon digivovle to...MegaKabuterimon!" "Ikkakumon digivolve to...Zudomon!" "Togemon digivolve to... Lillymon!" Now there were five ultimates against Myotismon. But still, it wasn't enough. "Giga Blaster" "Wolf Claw" "Horn Buster" "Vulcan's Hammer" and "Flower Cannon" were not working. "Crimson Lightning!" yelled out Myotismon. All five digimon were down. They de-digivolved to their in-training stages. We all ran over to get our little digimon. "Boom Bubble Pah!" yelled out Patamon, trying to help, but it didn't work. I looked over towards Sora, and the only other digimon that could digivovle. Biyomon was struggling against Sora's hold, saying such things as, "I gotta help my friends!" Sora just answered with, "But you'll get hurt!" But Biyomon didn't care. She struggled out of Sora's hold and started digivolving. "Biyomon digivolve to...Birdramon!" Biyomon was replaced with a fire-covered bird. "Birdramon! Be careful!" yelled Sora, running towards her and into the battle. "Meteor Wing!" she yelled. Again, Myotismon just reflected it. "Ha! You think you can stop me! Crimson Lightning!" yelled out Myotismon, trying to keep Birdramon from winning. Birdramon was hit and started falling to the ground. "No, Birdramon! I love you!" yelled out Sora. Suddenly her crest started glowing. She started down at it in wonder when suddenly she heard, "Birdramon digivovle to...Garudamon!" In place of Birdramon, the champion, was Garudamon, the ultimate! "It's Garudamon! She's a majestic digimon who rules the sky with an iron fist!" exclaimed Patamon. "You have harmed my friends for the last time Myotismon! Wing Blade!" yelled Garudamon. She let loose a batch of fire that looked like a bird diving down towards its prey. Before it could hit Myotismon said, "Oh no! Not Garudamon! I will leave now digidestined, but wait, I will get you!" With that Myotismon ran away, just when the wing blade was an inch from his face. Then Garudamon shrank back to Yokomon. Before she could hit the ground Sora ran over to catch her. Sora realized she had fallen asleep. So while we were all tending to our digimon, Sora walked over into the woods and shrank to the ground, and placing Yokomon in her lap, she just sat and stared at her crest. Tai noticed and walked over to her.  
  
Tai's POV  
  
When Myotismon had disappeared I noticed that Sora walked off into the woods. I saw her on the floor with a sleeping Yokomon sitting in her lap. She was staring at her crest. I placed the sleeping Koromon down and walked over to her and asked her what was wrong. She said, "Oh nothing. I just never thought it would ever glow", she said, referring to her crest. I knelt down to her and put my arm around her. "Sora, I had NO doubt that it would ever glow. Ya know why? I felt your love Sora. I felt it shining through. Even if you could never find love, I would always feel it". "Oh Tai!" said Sora, placing her head on my shoulder and starting to softly cry. "That was the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me!" "Ya know why I said it?" I asked, as I lifted her head off of my shoulder and wiped a tear off her face. "Because I...I... I love you Sora" Sora's eyes widened and she opened her mouth but no sound came out. She was speechless. I put my head down, thinking that she rejected me. Boy, was I wrong. She lifted up my head, and kissed me. At first I was really surprised, so I didn't kiss back. But then I regained my senses and started to kiss her back. Harder, stranger, more passionatly we kissed until we ran out of breath. "Sora?" I asked. "I love you too Tai. I always had and I always will". With that we kissed again. We kissed and kissed until we heard Matt and Mimi yell, "Tai, Sora where are you? Tai, Sora?" We finally stopped kissing and I yelled out, "Where're right here!" Matt and Mimi burst out of the bushes and ran up to us. "Are you guys okay? We've been worried sick!" exclaimed Mimi and Matt shook his head in agreement. "Oh, don't worry", I said smiling, "We've been here the whole time". Suddenly the always-observant Matt noticed something, "Um...Tai?" he asked. At that time Mimi also noticed what he had noticed too, "You have um... lipstick on your mouth", she finished.  
  
Matt's POV  
  
"Um, Tai?" I asked. I had noticed something strange about his appearance. "You have lipstick on your mouth", finished Mimi for me, catching on to what I had noticed. "Huh?" asked Tai. Mimi pulled out a pocket mirror and showed him the lipstick. He blushed immensely and said "Sora, I guess we're busted". Sora giggled. "I guess we are Tai", she agreed. "Hey Sora?" asked Mimi. "What?" asked Sora. "Looks like both our dreams came true!" Sora and Mimi then both giggled non-stop. Tai and I got, well, a little embarrassed at that so, we had to shut Mimi and Sora up. So, we kissed them. That's when they others burst onto the scene......  
  
  
Finally done! Thanks to all you people that e-mailed me telling me to write a sequel! I'd never have done it without your support! Please, send me any comments or flames to CrystalYumi@aol.com I look forward to hearing what you have to say!  
  
Also, note that this is my first Taiora, and my sixth Mimato. So excuse me if this story isn't as good as my other stories!  
  
  
  
  



End file.
